Amnesia
by Starpoweractivate62
Summary: After Konoha has been dimolished, Sakura has an opportunity to save all of it. But, at precisily what costs? "Sakura-chan!" "Who's Sakura?" MultiSaku


Amnesia Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Konoha had been demolished, but Sakura had a opportunity to liberate all of it. But, at precisely what costs? "Sakura-chan!" "Who's Sakura?"**

* * *

It was utterly usless. Konoha had been abliterated, all because of one discusting man. Orochimaru. His name itself brought an unpleasent chill down Sakura's spine. There was so much blood splattered everywhere. Deceased shinobi laid motionless on the cold, firm ground. Sakura was currently placing a glowing green hand over Kakashi's shoulder blade, where a kunai had been lodged. She had mostly healed the humongous gash on the back of Kakashi's head. Sakura had tears falling furiously, but she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting a precious person to her. He was all she had left.

"Come on sensei!" She urged through her sobbs. Kakashi began wheezing up blood. But he managed to choke out, "Sakura.." Before he breathed his last breath. "No!" Sakura cried. Now she was all alone. "Hm..Isn't that unfortunant, kunoichi?" A sickenly sweet voice mocked from behind. She let out a low growl. She arose to face him. A her scowl only hardened as she saw him. His smirk only grew.

_"There is no one to protect you now, Sakura. It's all up to you.."_ She mentally told herself. Her tears immediantly came to a stop and she clentched her fist, drawing blood from her palm. _"It's all up to you.." _Her hand suddenly snaked to her side, slowly retrived a kunai from it hoister. She swify whipped it out and it was sent flying straight towards Orochimaru's heart. His slowly moved out of the way. "I'm honestly unimpressed, kunoichi, I thought I could have some fun with you." Orochimaru said, his voice fading out.

"No wonder you let all your friends die." Those were only words but the felt like a million needles pricking Sakura's heart. She felt those damm stuborn tears bubble up in her eyes, but she absolutely would not—could not—let them fall. She'd only come off as weak. _Weak. _The word itself made Sakura's heart ache. The way she'd confessed her undying love for Sasuke and he bluntly told her just how _weak_ and annoyingshe was. Her fist automatically raised, she dug her nails so hard into her palms that blood oozed from an newly devolped cut. Soon an oddly dark chakra began seeping from her body. Where was all this extra chakra coming from? Sakura, however, was to busy thinking of ways to tear this so called man limb from limb to notice her physical condition. Her fierce emeraled eyes pierced his snake like orbs.

_"Wha?—" _Orochimaru thought but was interupted by Sakura speeding at him with a kunai, ready to kill, and speed that could rival Lee's or Gai's. He quicky regained his composure and readied a weapon as he charged a her, matching her speed. When the two clashed, Sakura saw her life flash before her very eyes.

_"Ino, if you're a cosmo flower, than am I just a thurrowart?"_

_"Guys! You'll never guess who I like! Not in million years!"_

_"Why don't you just tell us?"_

_"Yeah, just please tell me it's not Sasuke-kun."_

_"H..how'd you know?" _

_"Take a number, he's only, like, the most popular boy in school."_

_"Well, guess I'll have a lot of competion."_

_"Wow, Sakura's really come out of her shell huh, Ino?"_

_"Sometimes I wish she'd get back in it.."_

_"Is it true what I heard, you like Sasuke-kun, too? I guess that means we're rivals from now on."_

_"I'll never let you beat me, no matter how hard you try, Sa-ku-ra!"_

_"I don't know why you keep trying, Forehead, Sasuke-kun will never love you."_

_"How did you even come close to beating me in the chunin exams, you're so weak?"_

_"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll protect you!"_

_"Nice work, Naruto, Sasuke."_

_"What about me, sensei?"_

_"Huh? Sakura, what did you say?"_

_"..Nothing.."_

_"I love you so much, please stay with me! I'm so in love with you!"_

_"Tsk. You're so annoying."_

_"Thank-you, Sakura, For everything.."_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back!"_

_"Tsk. You're still weak."_

_Weak._

_Annoying._

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

_No matter how hard she tried, everyone still found her weak in their prospective. Wasn't she still that annoying fangirl Sasuke had left on a bench._

_Sasuke.._

Unfortunantly for Sakura, the flash backs that flooded her head where mostly bad memories she desired to forget. She stumbled backwards and desended down. Black specks flooded her vison, but she had kept contiousniess long enough to watch Orochimaru die before her very eyes. "It..seems I underestimated you..kunoichi." He broke out into fits of coughs as his heart stoped beating.

Maybe dieing wouldn't be such a bad thing, she'd be with her friends and parents, right? The blackness completely consumed her as she fell under.

* * *

Naruto cracked a cerulean eye open. Wasn't he dead? Was this heaven? Why did this place look more like hell?

"So you finally woke up, huh?" A lazy voice told him, appethetically. Naruto turned around and found non-other than Shikamaru, not to mention all of the other fellow members of Konoha 11. Except a certain pink haired girl. "Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked slightly afraid of the remedy. "We aren't sure, dobe." Shikamaru told him. "We, also, just woke up." Suddenly there attention shifted to a figure srawled out on the floor a few meters away from them. They shuffled over to the figure's side. In an instent, they knew it was non other than Sakura Haruno. She weakly lifted herself up and struggled to a stand. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out worriedly.

"Who's Sakura?"

**A/N: This was just the prologue, but please tell me what you thought. But, no flames please. Read and Review!**


End file.
